


The Language of Love

by RuthKlara



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Florist AU, Formula 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthKlara/pseuds/RuthKlara
Summary: Anni owns a flowershop and every week the most dashing gentleman:Lance Stroll visits her shop to buy Bouquets with the prettiest meanings. Anni is deeply in love but convinced that Lance is already engaged because of his flower buying habit while Annis friend is convinced that Lance is in love with her.
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Language of Love

She was softly humming a song of her childhood while binding the bouquet made of red Catchfly, Diosma and Gloxinia, a beautiful bouquet with an even sweeter meaning, with expertise she tied the white ribbon around the stems and turned around to her charming costumer. Her cheeks instantly where coated red again and her knees weakened, Anni had never felt such nervousness interacting with a man but it was fruitless to hope. She had to supress a sigh while handing the flowers over to the man, what a happy fiancée he must have, Lance Stroll was the gentlest man she had ever met. “Well that’s it for today” she nearly stumbled over her words and Lance took the flowers out of her hands, the crimson of her cheeks deepened when their fingertips brushed and it looked like Lances cheeks also got tinted which confused her a bit but she blamed it on her eyes playing a trick on her. ” Well that will be 1 Dollar, Sir”, he seemed to be awakened out of a kind of trance and frantically patted his pockets until he pulled out a 1 Dollar note and handed it to Anni with an endearing smile on his face.

After he had left, she sunk down on her stole a dreamy look on her face, her friend and business partner Louise just walked by her shaking her head “If you two continue dancing around each other like that I’m going to become insane “. Anni threw her hands in the air “But I bet he has a fiancée or a wife why else would her buy such pretty flowers with such sweet messages every week”. Louise just shook her head while walking by “You are as dense as a wall”, Anni huffed offended after swinging back on her feet her work wouldn’t wait for her to be over her heartache.

A week later perfect on time Lance was back in the shop and Anni was red like a rose the moment he stepped inside and Louise watched the two while shaking her head and mumbled to herself “Dense as walls”. “Soo how do you like the Canadian winter Miss…Miss” you could se the panic on Lances face over not knowing Anni’s name, Anni couldn’t help herself and a small chuckle escaped here “Sommer my name is Sommer Mister Stroll” he nodded eagerly “Miss Sommer, what a beautiful name “. Anni nearly cut herself in the finger while finishing a bouquet “tha…thank you Mister Stroll uhm so what is it your fiancée is quite lucky to have scored a man like you” Anni said the last part in a questioning tone. Lance just gaped at her for a second eyes wide before catching himself and wildly shaking his head “I I I don’t have a fiancée ,I AM SINGLE” the last part he nearly screamed in his slight panic and Anni flinched a bit und Lance just looked even more panicked “ oh I shouldn’t have become loud I’m so sorry Miss Sommer”. Anni just shook her head slightly “Its okay Mr. Stroll just tell which flowers are it today”. Lance breathed out relieved and pulled out a piece of paper “Today I would like to have white camelia, Hearts Easr and Honey flowers” Anni softly smiled “your bouquets always have the sweetest meanings, do you know that Mr. Stroll”. Lances face lights up “So you do understand Flower language” “Naturally I do Mr. Stroll I am a florist, its part of my job but sadly many people don’t make the effort to learn this subtle and beautiful language anymore, so if I can judge it from your previous bouquets your knowledge is quite impressive, Mr. Stroll” Anni was positively giddy with having found another person who seemed to love the language of Flowers as much as she did. Lance nodded happily “It’s a beautiful way to say things one wouldn’t dare to speak outload, Goodbye Miss Sommer” he seemed in quite a hurry to leave the shop a bright crimson on his cheeks. Louise turned to Anni and smirked “Told you he’s in love with you” “He´s not in Love with me!” Anni whined. The other women sighed “Well maybe ask him if he maybe wants some red Chrysanthemum or Mistletoe” “You you you rascal!” Anni hit Louise’s arm repletely.

It was the next week and Anni was awaiting Mr. Strolls arrival in nervous excitement she breathed in and out and shook her head, her freshly cut hear making her head feel lighter than ever this new fashion called Bob was really refreshing and way easier to handle than her normal hair. Lance stumbled in and his eyes widened when he saw her “Your hair its it´s really pretty” and he got a very dopey smile on his face. An embarrassing squeal escaped here „Thank you Mister Stroll”. He shuffled towards her and pulled out another piece of paper and seemed more nervous than usual “Uhm uhm today I would like to have yellow Tulips, Primrose and Jonquil”. Anni bashfully smiled “How about a red Chrysanthemum with that”. Lance swallowed and looked to the side “Maybe Mistletoe also?”. She took a step backwards her her eyes wide but she nodded, Lance stepped forwards and laid his hands on Anni’s hips and slowly closed the distance to her face until Louise hollered “Just kiss her „and he finally pulled her into a passionate kiss.

So here is the flower language “translation”

First Bouqet:

Catchfly(Red):Youthful Love, I fall victim

Diosma:Your simple elegance charms me

Gloxinia:Love at first sight

Second Bouqet:

Heart Easr :You occupy my thoughts

Honey Flower:Secret Love, Sweet

Camellia(white):You're adorable, Perfected loveliness

Third Bouqet:

Jonquil:Affection returned, Desire, Love me

Primrose:I can't live without you

Tulip(Yellow):There's sunshine in your smile

Chrysanthemum(Red): I love you

Mistletoe:Kiss me, Affection, Difficulties


End file.
